minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Administrators
:For Fandom's general guide on administrative behavior, see Assuming good faith. Some users have access to enhanced tools on this wiki. While any user can do most things, including reading and editing, administrators have access to a few additional tools. Administrator abilities Administrator tools include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface of the wiki by changing system messages, skins and font appearances. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki, as well as remove administrator abilities from users, when necessary. However, bureaucrat flags cannot be removed by other bureaucrats. Fandom staff must be asked in order to remove them. Bureaucrats can also enable or remove "rollback" rights for users, allowing those users to easily undo edits not made in good faith. Fandom Staff Fandom staff members have full access to all of Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Fandom staff. Hilites Hilites are colored names for administrators, made for quick identification. Please note that after any changes are made, your browser's cache needs to be refreshed before the changes are visible. Minecraft Wiki's administrators This is a list of all local administrators. Active admins are marked with bold letters, semi-active with italic and inactive with a strike-through. If this list is not up to date, see . Bureaucrats 'Active:' *Sitb *SLScool *''Comrade SS'' Inactive: *The Pathogen (Inactive since May 2015) *Sharple (Inactive since May 2015) *Four4 (Inactive since April 2015) *Latiasfan001 (Inactive since April 2014) *MLGisNot4Me (Inactive since January 2012) *Michael21439 (Inactive since May 2010) *PixelEater (Inactive since March 2010) (Founder) Sysops 'Active:' *Banana.spread10 *DiseaseMaster7 *AzCoy7 *Intellicraft *NinjaDogDB *QuickWhitt7 *TheGamingMaster Inactive: *LaCour (Inactive since February 2014) *Xx AsiAnZ xX (Inactive since January 2012) *Wlo1234 (Inactive since August 2011) *Talanquel (Inactive since July 2011) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For a user to become an administrator on this wiki, someone with bureaucrat rights must add the user to the appropriate user rights group. On this Wiki, there is a community page for requests called "Minecraft Wiki:Requests for Adminship". If the community discussion is mostly positive, and the majority of the current administrators offer their support for a candidate, a bureaucrat will grant admin permissions to the user. Keep in mind that an applicant must already have Rollback rights on this wiki, before submitting a request to become an administrator. If there are no active bureaucrats and someone wishes to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, they must contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, a community discussion should first take place, deciding who should become an admin (whether one, or more users). What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Fandom community.